


Stars, Hide Your Fires

by Nakimochiku



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimochiku/pseuds/Nakimochiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ugly black clump of emotions is the only thing that is real between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars, Hide Your Fires

 Aizen  sees suspicion naked in Shinji's expression when he's out just a little too late, talking just a little too quietly, flickering in amber eyes and twisting his face into a marble mask. He never says anything on the matter, merely turns on his heels and slouches away.  Aizen  smiles, and falls in step behind his captain like always.  _ No need to look betrayed yet , Captain Hirako _ , he thinks, watching the breeze toy with the gold hair just an arms length away.

_ This is only the betrayal you can see. _

When he kisses Shinji, it is not to throw his captain off his trail. It is not a lie. He kisses him with harsh vigor, tugs too roughly on long blonde hair, sighs as his glasses are knocked askew. It is the only real thing they have ever shown each other, an ugly clump of emotions sitting between them, better suited to darkness.  _ And most the time, you ignore it, _  he thinks, kissing the hollow of Shinji's pale throat.

_ I _ _would rather use it._   


He lies awake, cooling sweat and drying cum, beside his captain and watches him breathe. He imagines him drowning in blood filled lungs, he imagines his slim hands limp with death, he imagines those flickering amber eyes going dull. His fingers twitch, and  Aizen  smiles at the darkness, where the ugly black clump waits.  _ It wouldn't do to give myself away, _  he thinks, stroking away the hair that falls across Shinji's face.

_ Its better if you remain naïve. _

Sometimes, Aizen  whispers against Shinji's skin, words stretched around his complacent smile.  His fingers grip sharp hips too tightly, and the naked suspicion colours Shinji's skin like a blush.  Aizen can't help his smile, and squeezes the ugly black clump of emotions in a merciless fist. _L et not light see my black and deep desires. _   



End file.
